


Sunday Musings

by janai



Series: Idiots in Love Short Stories [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: A lovely Sunday morning during a weekend by the seaside. Rose and the Doctor.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: Idiots in Love Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623475
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Sunday Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone who has to go to work on Monday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+has+to+go+to+work+on+Monday).



> Wrote this this morning to console myself at the thought that the weekend is almost over and work looms tomorrow. Ugh.

_I still can't believe he's here._

Rose Tyler was looking at the profile of the Doctor who was standing and staring out at the water of the English Channel. The breeze rippled through his gravity defying hair like invisible fingers and she almost felt jealous of the wind. This new, new, very new part-Human Doctor who had been left with her in the parallel universe by the Time Lord. This Doctor was hers, she knew, and one day she would be the wind caressing his body.

It was Sunday morning and they had decided to take a long weekend to visit the coast in Dorset. It was a gorgeous day and the water rippled with shades of blue, green and turquoise.

The couple had brought a blanket, a small hamper with food and drinks, a camera and a sense of adventure. It was also an opportunity to catch up and build a new solid foundation for their forever. They had done quite a bit of talking, sharing adventures of their time apart and were well on there way to re-establishing the bond that had made them the Stuff of Legends. At the moment they were stuck on Earth but the Doctor had managed to cobble enough alien tech at Torchwood to shatterfry the lump of TARDIS coral and start a fast growth cycle. Within a couple years they would have a new TARDIS and could continue their adventures in time and space.

Rose watched as a small gust of wind pushed the Doctor backwards slightly and he leaned forward to compensate. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans ( _"but you look so gorgeous in those jeans...hugs you_ _like a glove." A tongue-touch grin and the Doctor added the jeans to the 'keeper' pile_ ) and a sea foam green Oxford with the sleeves rolled up. New banana yellow Chucks completed his wardrobe for the day. As always, his hands were dug deep into the front pockets ( _"Have to have front pockets, Rose! Where else am I to put my hands?" Well, she had many ideas as to where he could put his hands_ ).

The Doctor sniffed loudly and turned his head to look as her as if he had only now become aware that she had been watching him. His serious look dissolved into a grin as he saw the look in her hooded eyes.

"Enjoying the view, Rose Tyler?" he quipped. Tall, almost too slender for a human male, yet fully aware of how good looking he was. The double meaning of his question was not lost on her and pink tinged her cheeks.

"The coastline IS gorgeous, yeah?" she replied. She did not mind taking a pin to his incredible ego when the opportunity arose. He smirked at her, well aware of what she was doing.

He walked towards her like a model on the catwalk and she found her gaze dropping south a bit. She blushed deep pink, took a deep breath, and looked away from the tantalizing sight. A moment later and there was a rustle of blanket as he dropped down to sit next to her. As he stretched his long legs out in front of him, he glanced at her out of the corner of his left eye. He saw the expression and the blush, on her face and felt a wave of warmth that settled nicely in his belly.

"Soooooooo," he drawled, "Whats next?" Again, a double meaning and she turned to look him in the eyes. Those deep brown eyes which could pull her in like a moth to a flame every time he looked at her.

"Dunno," she relied with a cheeky expression on her face. "The zeppelin won't be here til 7:00 tonight. Could walk the beach agin an go to that pub we like for chips."

The zeppelin. The end of their short holiday and back to work at Torchwood on the morrow. They both took deep breaths of shared sadness at the thought of Monday workday. The Doctor turned to look back out at the vast stretch of water then up to gaze at the deep blue sky. There was an adventure waiting out there somewhere. An adventure that was far better than work....far better than a paycheck....beyond the boundaries of this silly planet. _One day, hopefully soon. Hopefully sooner than soon. So soon that working will just be a bad dream. Me working!_ He thought before looking back at his beautiful Rose.

 _There is an adventure right here next to me_ , he thought. Better than even time and space. The adventure of a lifetime that he thought he would never have and now did. He reached out a slightly trembling hand towards Rose and she took it into her own, squeezing gently. Their eyes met and they lost themselves to the moment. Until a rumbling noise from the Doctors stomach broke said moment. He looked down at his traitorous midsection with annoyance and heard Rose giggling. The giggling grew louder and he looked at her as she threw her head back and started laughing outright. He couldn't stay upset with that contagious lough that she had. He joined her and they laughed like they used to during their adventures in the other universe.

Happy tears flowed freely down their faces as they forgot about the end of their weekend and celebrated the simple joys of being together.

Fin


End file.
